Implementation Wishlist
This Wishlist is a place for everyone to make wishes of Interstellar Pilot. Rules * No Spamming or useless commands(I.E.You Have been Nay-Nayed by Nay Nay the Narwhal) * No stupid or impossible wishes (i.e.If Capital Ships and Thunder Frigate all became free) * No glitches or bugs here * Edit your wish here. Do not edit or delete wishes by other people. * Use appropriate languages. Wishlist Ships * X Variants for the Drake and the Venture * M Variant for the Creon * P Variant for the Shuttle * New Ships (Like a light cruiser or more fighters) * Colour Change for Ships * Ability to swap cargo space for turret hard points, or vice versa.. * Husks(Wreckages) Of near destroyed capital ships that can be used as bases or storages * Equipment modifications * Gunship class * Dreadnought class * Custom Insignias * Corvette-class ships * Adding auto-turrets to capital ships * Warp drive on some ships *Ability to buy barebones ship variants (such as a barebones Hauler-H or Pioneer-P) *Ability to convert cargo space or juryrig component mounts to accomodate different components, but of lesser quality. (For instance, being able to convert a Mine bay into a secondary, smaller generator mount.) *Greater difference between A and X variants. (Giving X variants reinforced hull and faster speed for example) *Battlecruisers, ships with thinner armor than battleships, less shielding than battleships, 0-4 hangar bays, max speed of 24-30 unupgraded and 28-36 upgraded and greater firepower than cruisers but less than battleships *A Carrier ship that is essentially a much larger version of the Hauler that is capable of carrying 12 fighters/frigates Stations * Ammunition factory * Factory production upgrades (less commodoties consumed or +12 nanochips or commodoties production time set to 1 minute) * Missile Turret * Being able to buy or sell existing stations * More presice station building (such as commanding ships to move to certain coordinates and build there). Economy System * Selective docking and trade routes * Bank system * Dynamic production of ships and equipment * Building ships from factory, most likely shipyard * Automatic cargo transfer command Game stats * Total credits earned/spent * Distance traveled *Damage dealt/sustained Universes and Sectors * Default universe made in a war scenario * Ability to rename sectors if you are a dominant faction in the sector (Meaning, the net worth of all fixed structures, stations, in the system is bigger than all other factions in the sector). Purchases *Merge current premium packs Warfare/Defense utilities ( suggestions for weapons, turrets etc.) * Ability to train troops for capturing stations. For this a special command to prevent ships from attacking stations except turrets should be made. * Giving plasma rifles to troops for station conquest. *Larger artillery calibers (up to 406mm) *Explosive energy weapon *Capturing ships (If they are nearly dead) *Repair gun **Could use a special ammo made by certain stations **a small group of authomatic machine guns on magnuses and overlords for shooting at very small distances and for misiles (but they would be imprecises) and they would have little damage but many firing rate *a higher shell artillery,like the 225mm one *More explosive artillery variants Others * Some history of the 'Fixed' factions eg. TEF, Lambda, Black Sail etc. * In-game notes * Alliances (Ability to be allied with other factions) * Ability to join preexisting factions * Interactive Stations * Multiplayer Gaming *Ability to bribe pirate or other factions or turn them agaisnt eachother. *Categorizing items or ships further into groups in menus (Pindolan Ale appears under Food & Drinks which appears under Commodities, Ares appears under Destroyers which appears under Ships, Lancer Missiles appears under Ammunition which appears under Weapons, etc.) *Electronics other than Cloak, such as ECM fog/mist that automatically follows you around and diverts all missiles (but doesn’t turn off *the capavility of creating a custom custom universe,choosing the sector tipes and the locations of them by myself and not by letting it to the IA (as a custom univesre option) Category:Wishlist Category:Basic Information Category:Unofficial Information/Player pages